


We Broke Up

by bobbinindaeyo



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbinindaeyo/pseuds/bobbinindaeyo
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	1. We Broke Up

It's been five years since he left, and just when I'm about to move on, he came back without a warning.


	2. Prologue

"Jiwon.. stop drinking, let's just go home." I said as I tried to snatch the glass of whiskey from his hands.

"Five years.. Hanbin. Five damn years. You left without saying a word. You left me broken." It's not like I wanted to leave him, but I had to.

"It doesn't matter anymore, Jiwon. I'm back, huh? I'm never going to leave you again."

"Do you really think it's that easy?" He smirked, and took a shot of whiskey again.

I tried to hold his hand to stop him from drinking, but he pulled me and kissed me fully on my mouth.

He plunged his tongue, and sucked my lips like there's no tomorrow.

He bit my lip hard, until I tasted my own blood, before he let go, and took another glass.

"I'm going to make your life miserable, Kim Hanbin. The way you made mine miserable five years ago. The way you still make my life miserable up until now."

He said, as he stood up, and leave.


	3. Game

**1**

**Game**

Heart beat's pounding. Tension-filled air. Last 2 minutes of the regional game.

If we'll win, we'll definitely go to the finals, but with the way things are going on right now..

I gasped, and took a glance at the scoreboard.

 **50-70** , in favor of the opposing team.

We were so immersed as the shot clock's winding down, as we heard a whistle, and the ref gestured one of our players, lying on the floor.

Our ace player, Kim Jiwon.

His teammates gathered around him, as they assisted him to the bleachers.

I immediately went near him to check on his status. 

**What happened?** I asked as I looked at the faces of his teammates. 

They were all worried. 

I mean, who wouldn't?

We're down twenty points, and now, their ace player's injured.

**He sprained his ankle.**

I shook my head, and stared at him, who's sitting quietly on the bench, head faced down.

 **Jiwon.** I called, and he looked at me. **Lockers.**

He looked shocked, and his face is laced with disbelief.

 **But Manager--** I cut him off.

**No buts. Lockers.**

**I can't, Manager.** he said with his low voice.

**You are injured! You can no longer play!**

**But we're going to lose!** He shouted back. The referee is now requesting for Jiwon to return in the court, or at least, a substitute.

**Jiwon, you choose. You lose right now, or you'll risk it, and ruin your body?**

Five seconds, and we'll have a violation. 

He looked torn, but at the same time, he looked so sure about something.

Without saying anything, he turned his back on me, and decided to play again.

Damn it.

The game ended, with our team 20 points behind.

Our team headed out to the locker, with silence enveloping us.

I took a deep sigh.

As their manager, it is my role to keep them in shape. To keep them healthy. To give them plays that will prevent them from suffering from an injury.

And it felt like I failed to do my task. I failed.

 **It's okay, team -- we still have --** I cut our coach from saying anything.

Sometimes, it's not good to shower people with flowery words. Be brutal if the situation called for it.

**What's my role again in this team?**

**Our manager.** They said in small voices.

**And as your manager, what did I always tell you?**

**To take care of ourselves. To think of our team, at all times.**

**And can we all agree that this guy right here,** I pointed at Jiwon, **did not follow what I asked you to do?**

Some nodded, while some stayed silent.

**What I asked is simple, right? Is it hard to leave the game, and spare yourself from an injury that will worsen the condition?**

**But we were losing!**

**Whether you stayed or not, you already lost!** I shouted at him, which made him stood up.

 **Today's your last day in this team.** Majority gasped, even our coach.

**Hanbin..**

**I don't want to work with a spoiled brat who only listens to himself.** I stared at everyone.

**Dismissed.**

I turned by back on them, and slammed the door behind me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This story is inspired by a manga titled Namaikizakari. Updates, just like in LIS, are random. Will do my best to update during my free time. xx


	4. Please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of all the chapters, I think this is the only chap with Jiwon's POV. Unless stated, chapters will be in Hanbin's POV.

**2**

**Please**

**Jiwon's POV**

**Jiwon, come on.** Yunhyeong came to talk to me again after the class.

It's been almost a week since that commotion happened.

I did suffer a minor sprain, but unlike what Hanbin was scared of, it's something that we should've shrugged off.

 **For the third time, Yunhyeong, no.** I said as I put the strap of my backpack on my shoulder, and walked past him.

 **We're losing. One more defeat, and it's over, Jiwon.** He said, sounding defeated.

 **Doesn't your manager have some back-up plan, or another play? He's your manager, right?** I said, emphasizing the word manager.

I understand where Hanbin is coming from, but for him to simply remove me from the team's roster is something I know he did not think about.

Basketball's a part of my life, and he knows that. 

**You know Hanbin, Jiwon. He won't and will never apologize first. He'd rather exhaust everyone to death before he'll apologize.**

**He-- what?** I stared at him in disbelief. Hanbin did what??

**I don't know if you've watched any of the games, but for the past three games, Junhoe and Chanwoo would average 40 minutes per game. Donghyuk can't play well because of his shoulder injury, but he's still playing. And Hanbin isn't saying anything.**

Damn it.

**Please, Jiwon. Just try to come to our practice, the guys miss you, as well. We would be impaired without our team captain.**

I did not respond, but Yunhyeong kept his hopeful eyes.

I sighed, and nodded quietly.

Yunhyeong silently cheered, but when I turned my back to look at him, he was already in his straight face.

We were both silent while we were on our way to the gym, but the moment I entered, all I can feel is tension in the air.

 **Manager, I don't think I can still play.** One of the new players approached Hanbin, while they were in a meeting.

 **Why? Your foot is swelling again?** The player nodded.

He held him the ice pack, and smiled sadly at him.

 **It's okay. You did well.** He said as he tapped his shoulder.

Their meeting continued, as we stare at them from afar.

 **He's been like that ever since that day. Hanbin's the kind of guy that wouldn't give in. He isn't submissive, he loves to win. He doesn't even know how to give up, when to give up. But I guess the losing streak's slowly taking a toll on him. We don't know what's going on inside his head, but ever since, Jiwon, it feels like he's giving up. We lost our team captain, and our manager's giving up on us. Even the coach can't talk to him because he would shut him up everytime.** Yunhyeong silently told me, as if he's trying to see how would I react.

Like what he said, people are used to him being so strong. This isn't the first time we had a losing streak, but he never falters. He would always, always come up with a back up plan. He is so good at this, that it makes me wonder what's up with him. This isn't Hanbin that we know. This isn't him.

We tried to walk a little closer to the team, trying not to get caught, but he saw me. His brows instantly furrowed at the sight of me.

**As far as I know, non-players aren't allowed to attend a closed door practice. What are you doing here?**

**It was Yunhyeong who asked me to come, it's not like I'd want to see you again, manager.** I felt Yunhyeong nudged my side, but I won't stop.

There's no freaking way I'd apologize.

The players seemed to notice my presence, that they started to run to me.

 **Hyung!** They all hugged me, and asked how am I, until we all heard Hanbin's whistle.

 **Five seconds. If within five seconds and all of you aren't here, I'll remove you all from the fucking roster.** He said, his eyes are as stern as his voice.

We all know he can't do that. Who's going to play, then?

**Five.**

**Four.**

**Three.** Hanbin's tapping his foot, looking at his watch.

No one dared to move.

**Two.**

**Hanbin, stop this non-sense.** I tried to calm him down, as I can see him slowly getting irritated, if he wasn't, earlier.

 **Alright.** He smiled sarcastically.

 **I knew manager won't be able to do that. Who would play without us, right?** Junhoe said, as he stared at him. But he was wrong. Hanbin's a dangerous man. He would smile at you and won't mean it.

 **I guess I'll see you all around.** He said as he took off his whistle. He turned his back on us, but coach tried to stop him.

 **What do you mean?** He looked at him.

 **Let's announce our withdrawal from the game.** He stared at him coldly, and was about to leave when the players suddenly took deep breaths. I run as fast as I can to catch him, and held his wrist.

 **What on earth do you mean?** He tried to remove my hand from him, but he failed. I stared at his eyes, but I know him too well. He would look like a tiger, but deep inside, he's a cat.

**Junhoe's right. Who would play without them, right? And now that I'm removing them from the roster, who would play?**

**Manager!** He heard their complaints, but he just shrugged it off.

He doesn't care. He never did.

 **Stop being so fucking selfish, Kim Hanbin.** I said, but it doesn't seem to affect him. At all.

 **I gave everything for this team. Yes, no one asked me to do that, but after everything, this is what I'll get? So much for being selfish, huh?** His voice is as cold as ice.

 **I went here because Yunhyeong asked me. He told me you've been losing, and all I wanted is to help the team. You know you need me, but won't just admit it.** I said without tearing off my eyes from him.

**You may be our star player, but do you really think we can't win without you?**

**You've been exhausting the players, Kim Hanbin! Do you think they won't be injured if you kept on doing that! For once, please lower your fucking pride!** He took a deep breath, and closed his eyes tightly. If I'm a normal player, and I didn't know him, I would think he's giving up. But no, he is Kim Hanbin. The Kim Hanbin. Great and almighty.

 **Why? Did you expect me to fucking kneel in front of you and say, "Please come back to the team? No. Never.** He again tried to get away from my hold, and he did succeed this time. 

He walked away, and never looked back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, I hope.


	5. Win

**3**

**Win**

After I walked out, none of them ever tried to reach out, or to even convince me to return to the team.

Am I really that childish? Am I really that insensitive?

I sighed as I sat on the nearest bench.

I really didn't mean to lash out on the team. Losing is nothing new to me. We've been on losing streaks before, but our team would still be able to get back up.

Jiwon would always, always help us, but now that I removed him, suddenly, the team just lost its motivation to win.

It's as if the only reason why they're playing is because of Jiwon, and nothing else.

 **You kept on sighing, and it's ruining my mood.** Someone spoke, and sat beside me.

 **Did I ask you to sit beside me?** I said, while rolling my eyes at him. He said nothing as he stared at me.

 **Aren't you mad at me?** I looked sadly at him.

 **You know how much I like you, right?** I nodded, **Removing me from the roster won't make me hate you.**

 **I made a very selfish move, I bet majority of the team is mad at me.** I pouted. He just chuckled and pinched my cheek.

 **You're so cute.** He suddenly kissed the cheek he just pinched.

 **Junhoe!** I stared at him, with wide eyes, and looked around to see if someone saw us.

It was around afternoon, and most of the students have gone home, but still!

 **You've been with us for a year, and yet, you haven't figured out how the team adores you.** He shook his head.

**Like what you said, Hanbin, you gave almost everything for the team, you think we wouldn't notice that?**

What he said made sense. Ever since I entered the university, and applied for the position of manager, it just got tougher.

Daily practice, my classes, and on top of that, I had to visit other schools to check their plays. It wasn't easy, but just a simple thank you from the team makes my day a lot better.

 **If they do, then why isn't no one from the team asking me to attend the practice?** I know that I'm being overly dramatic, but damn!

 **Why do you think I am here?** I just shrugged at him, and stared at the view in front of us.

 **Yeah, right.** I sighed again, and looked at him.

 **You want to visit the gym? Just to see what the boys are doing?** I nodded, and we both walked to the gym.

 **Jiwon, this play isn't working.** Donghyuk approached him, as he was standing near the white board.

 **We have to make it work,** he sternly said, **unless you have another play in mind.**

 **I wish Manager Hanbin's here.** He threw his towel on the bench and sulked.

It's been days since I left the team, and they're literally a mess.

Jiwon looked so stressed, Donghyuk's contradicting whatever Jiwon's saying, and the other members looked like they're about to pass out.

I can't leave the team like this.

I cleared my throat. They all looked at our direction, and they were surprised to see me.

Who wouldn't, right? Days ago, I was ready to give up. Days ago, I was ready to remove them from the roster.

They suddenly all run to me and embraced me.

 **You guys stink! You're so sweaty!** I said as I tried to push them away, but they hugged me tighter. 

I laughed as they cried.

 **We thought you've given up on us!** Yunhyeong exclaimed. I just laughed, and stared at Jiwon who's smiling at me from afar.

 **Alright, kids! Manager's here! Back to work!** He clapped, and the guys started practicing again, showing me the play that they were discussing earlier.

Knowing their opponent, this play won't really work, so we had to made some changes.

 **This is better!** Donghyuk said, while clapping happily, **What would we do without you, Manager. Right, Jiwon?**

 **Yeah.** He smiled tiredly at me, and I smiled back.

 **You guys did well without me, huh? But not so well, though.** They laughed at what I've said.

**We will win this one for you, Hanbin.**

**Do it for the team, not for me.**

**You're the part of the team.** Jiwon said, as he pat each player's butts and went back to practice.

Whatever you say, Jiwon. 

**101-95.** We've entered the last minute, and we're leading.

Three.

Two.

One.

The sound of the buzzer filled the gym.

We won.

 **We won.** I said unbelievably. 

**We won!** I repeated as the guys went near me to embrace me again.

 **We did it, Manager!** They said, as tears filled their eyes.

They did their post-game routine, greeting each other, when it was Jiwon's turn to give me a handshake.

He held my hand, and pulled me for an embrace.

 **Hanbin, we did it.** He said, as he embraced me tighter. 

I felt him kiss the side of my head.

 **Thank you for not giving up on us.** He hugged me for the last time, before he let go to smile at me.

_He's doing it again._


End file.
